


A Bit Too Curious

by ThisLittleBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma battle type thing, Chat's hardly there, F/F, alyanette - Freeform, fluff?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLittleBug/pseuds/ThisLittleBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari seems a bit tired, Alya knows why, but doesn't at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fic, I'm not sure how posting stuff works 100% yet, I'll figure it out though. Any tips or critique is always handy, just so I don't do 'the thing' again! Thanks, and enjoy!

Alya hopped through the door and into the classroom.

Today's the day, she thought. Finally.

Marinette had her head on the desk, she must have had a long night, it's never a good day when she's down, so Alya made it her mission to cheer her up. She sat beside her and put her head on the desk so she was facing Marinette.

"What's up Mari? You ok girl?"

A mumbled sort-of-response grunt was pretty much all she got. Her face seemed to go a brighter shade of red though.

Much to Alya's unknown dismay, little miss Marinette was out last night.

Which is exactly what got Alya in the right mood to say something.

It was around 9 or 10 at night, she wasn't sure. For all Ladybug knew, it could have been Monday morning already, she was just about ready to collapse and couldn't use Lucky Charm because her best friend Alya was in the corner, trapped inside the Akuma's... Cage? Wall? It was hard to tell, because this particular Akuma had an affinity for wool, and had trapped the two in an indestructible dome that seemed to resemble more of a wall every second. Her yo-yo did nothing as the wool acted almost as one just like it and caught Ladybug's every time, and Chat had already used cataclysm and had to go feed his Kwami. Before he left, Ladybug had explained a simple plan to get the ball but with her in the woven jail, it didn't seem like an option.

"Ladybug!" Alya had exclaimed once she realised what was happening. The hero looked a little battered and worn out. She looked kinda hot, actually... (Snap out of it!)  
"How do we get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, Chat can destroy this, but he had to go recharge"

Oops. Shouldn't have said that.

"Recharge?"

Mari/Ladybug knew all too well that with only the slightest whiff of info, or at the right time to snatch at it, Alya could not be stopped. No matter the situation.

"What exactly do you mean by recharge? I know they run out of juice but how does it work? Do your miraculous have something like a phone charger that you have to plug it in to? Or is it an ancient ritual or spell that requires special ingredients?"

"Well, not quite" unless cookies count as special ingredients.

"How about a tiny little creature living inside of it that you have to feed everyday, like a pet?"

Wait. What?

Ladybug just stared at her. She couldn't have just, guessed that, could she?  
Tikki was not happy about the pet thing. Mari could tell. She silently questioned her Kwami on her priorities.

"Oh my god it is, isn't it!"

This isn't going well. "Kind of...yeah"

"HA! My theory was right! I didn't really think it was a charger, I mean you've been around for centuries, there's no way CharChar3972 was right about that"

"Can I meet them?"

Uh well this all went to shit, Alya can't find out tha-

That Cat. Has impeccable timing.  
The wall came apart and crumbled around them, thanks to Cataclysm, then not too much later and the akuma is gone and Alya finishes recording the last of the battle. Ladybug didn't even need Lucky Charm, which meant she could stick around a little longer, and before either one of them knows it, she's walking with Alya back home, fatigue all but forgotten.

"Hey, Bug?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, was thinking, you know?...if you could, well, help me out with a little... Problem."

If she needs help with something that Mari can't help with...  
"Is everything okay? Nobody's hurting you are they?"

"Nnno! No no no! Nothing like that, it's just..." Alya wasn't sure why it was quite so difficult?

"I... Uh... Have this... Crush." Alya was looking at her feet the whole time.

Nino?  
"A crush? Aw come on, you're one of the bravest people I've met, surely you can't be having trouble talking to him?"

"You see that's the problem..."  
"It's... Not... Exactly... A him."

Well wasn't Mari stupid. She should have realised that sooner. Especially since she may or may not have thought about it herself once or twice.  
"Ah, and I take it you're not sure if she feels the same"

"Pretty certain that she doesn't"

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"I've helped her out with her male crush enough times to know for sure"

"Maybe you should try, even a little, to let her know how you feel"  
Okay, now she was curious. Who could it be?  
"Does she have a name?"

"She's my best friend, I wouldn't want to wreck it over this, but still..."

Ladybug laughed a little. Apparently she was debating it with herself a lot still.

"A name, Alya" she smiled. "Does she have a name?"

"Marinette"

oh. Oh. OH.  
As if by 'magic' her earrings beeped as her face went the same colour of her suit.

"I go, have bed, beeps, sleep the, in, uh"  
Ladybug ran forward to zip off with her yo-yo and Alya watched as she took to the Parisian rooftops, A little unsure of why the hero seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Mari didn't actually sleep much. Too busy pacing, thinking, panicking.

And now she was just tired. And as Alya sat down beside her in class, all of those nerves came straight back up again along with that.

Nobody else was in yet.

"What's up Mari? You ok girl?"

She kept her head down, not knowing what to say, and grumbled something resembling a yes.

Alya just thought what the hell, nobody's in yet.

"Hey, uh, listen, Mari"

Mari looked up as Alya did too and her face was bright red, and that was the last thing she registered before Mari's lips were on hers.

Did she just-  
She just-

When they broke apart, Alya's face was as bright as marinette's was and her face was even worse (Alya wasn't sure it was possible, but here we are)

Where did that come from? Is Mari ill, or was that genuine?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Alya, I should go, I shouldn't have done-

This time Alya was the one to kiss Mari. They stayed that way for a little bit. Until Chloe walked in.

"Eww, my god, I always knew you were queer Marinette! It's so disgusting! Will you just keep your dirty habits to yourselves puh-lease?"

Marinette stood up, pushed up her sleeves (if only to make a point), calmly walked over to Chloe and gave her the kind of backhanded slap that isn't forgotten anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The user Alya mentions was made up on the spot, sorry if it actually exists.


End file.
